This invention relates to A.C. motor control circuits and more specifically to a novel solid state starter and overload protector circuit for an A.C. motor.
The invention provides a system constructed from available electronic circuit components which accomplishes motor starting and overload protection functions in a novel and improved fashion. One feature of the invention resides in circuitry for generating a voltage ramp to effect motor starting. The ramp generating circuity incorporates closed loop operation to achieve improved motor starting performance. Another feature of the invention resides in overload protection circuitry incorporating digital logic circuits which establish different motor overload levels during starting and running.
Additional features and attributes of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.